XANA's Curse
by Mirani
Summary: When the group virtualizes a new student out of haste, they realize there's more than they thought to her. Why did a new sector pop up soon after she was virtualized? Why is X.A.N.A. so deterimined to kill her? What's her conection to LYOKO? OxOC On hold.
1. Carina Meets the Gang

**Disclaimer: I do not own CL.**

**Claimer: Carina and plot.**

* * *

The rain pitter-pattered against the tinted window. It was such a soothing sound, it made me want to fall asleep. We finally pulled up to my new school. The chauffeur opened the door for me. I stepped out of the limo. Even though it was a rainy day, there were still students walking about the campus of Kadic Academy. The chauffeur held an umbrella over my head.

"It's ok Chester. I want to enter as normal as possible," I told him.

"As you wish miss," he replied, folding up the umbrella.

I walked towards the building. My parents had made sure my stuff had already been placed in my room. All I had to do was get my schedule from the principal. It was going to be hard fitting in at this school. My parents had wanted me to have a private tutor, but I insisted on going to a public school. They wouldn't hear it, but finally succumbed to a private school. That's what happens when you have stuck-up parents that are the stars of the countries top two television shows. You fight with them until they compromise. I walked to the office. The secretary had me sit down since somebody was already in the principal's office. I waited for about five minutes when the principal's door finally opened.

"Two weeks of detention…just perfect," the blond-haired boy grumbled. The boy wore mostly purple and had his blond hair spiked into a style that must take hours to fix. I was immediately smitten. He was incredibly cute. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Miss Jadure, the principal will see you now," the secretary called.

I got up gracefully, flipping my perfectly straight blond hair a little. Normally I don't flaunt myself except when I'm flirting. I walked into the principal's office, feeling the blond boy watching me.

"Ah, Miss Jadure, so nice of you to choose this school to go to. I assure you, everything will be to your liking," the principal, Mr. Delmas, said.

"Thank you. But really, don't worry about me. I just want to lead a normal school life," I said, smiling my I'm-an-angel smile.

"Right. Here's your schedule. If you'd like, I can get someone to show you around the school," he told me.

"That would be nice," I replied, looking around the office.

"Hmm, maybe Aelita Stones. She has a similar schedule, I believe," he thoughtfully said, as he picked up the phone and called the secretary.

Within a few minutes, a pink haired girl entered the office. "You asked to see me?"

"Yes Aelita. Would you mind showing the new student, Miss Jadure, around campus?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"Sure," the girl said reluctantly.

"Thank you. I hope you enjoy the school, Miss Jadure," he said with a wave of dismissal.

We walked out of the office.

"I'm Aelita. What's your name?" Aelita asked.

"Carina," I replied.

"Carina Jadure…that sounds familiar." She gasped. "Are you the daughter of Tyrese and Chanel Jadure, the stars of Where the River Ends and Kyle's Anatomy?" (A/N: Not real shows; just random things that first came to mind.)

I sighed. "Yes. But please keep it down; I don't want to attract to much attention."

"Sorry, I just love those shows!" she cried.

This is going to be a loooong school year.

"Okay, so what's your first class?" Aelita asked.

"Umm, gym. Yours?" I asked.

"Gym too. I'll show you where the lockers are," Aelita told me as we walked toward the gym.

"Ow!" I cried as I touched my gym locker. "It shocked me!"

"Stop being such a baby. It doesn't hurt you," a girl said. I looked at her. Black hair, dressed in a t-shirt and jean capris, and obviously had a major ego.

"If I'm a baby, then you must not be born yet," I retorted as I turned the lock on my gym locker.

"Hmph." The girl pranced off towards the gym.

"Congratulations, you just met the witch of the school," Aelita said as she came over to me.

"More like-" I was cut off by the gym teacher, Jim, yelling to hurry up.

I slid on my light blue t-shirt and light green gym shorts and hurriedly tied my white sneakers. I followed Aelita outside as I put my blond hair into a high ponytail. The gym teacher began to call out names. I took the time to glance around the class. I noticed the cute blond from earlier. He was standing with another nerdy looking blond and a serious brown hair boy. Aelita jogged over towards them. I decide to follow.

"Everyone, meet Carina. Carina, meet Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy," Aelita said as she introduced me to her friends.

"Hi," I said.

"Jadure!" Jim called.

"Here!" I responded.

"Jadure…you mean _the_ Jadure family?!?" the annoying girl from earlier cried.

I chose to ignore her. Aelita's friends looked at me with amazement. "Yes, I'm from _the_ Jadure family, but I just want to be treated as a normal person. Is that so hard to ask for?!?" I muttered.

"Don't worry, we're not like everyone else," Odd told me with a cocky grin. Jeremy elbowed him and whispered something in Odd's ear. Odd nodded to whatever Jeremy said. I wanted to ask what that was about, but the gym teacher yelled something else instead.

"Okay, today we're playing soccer. Boys versus girls. Everyone get on your appropriate teams!" Jim shouted.

"You're going down," Odd called as he ran to his side. I raised an eyebrow. This was going to be fun.

I was out of breath. The score was tied: 14-14. I was dribbling the ball down the field, evading the boys. Odd ran beside me, trying to steal the ball.

"Not bad. I thought you'd be worse," he told me.

"I have my personal trainers," I countered.

He tried to steal the ball again, but I ran to the opposite side of the field. I stuck my tongue out at him. I ran a little bit farther, then passed the ball to Aelita. She shot it at the goalie. I watched the ball go flying towards the goal. 'It's not going to make it; it's too low,' I thought. I ran towards the ball. It was getting closer to the ground. I jumped underneath it and hit it with my head. The ball went flying past the goalie and into the net.

"Yes!" I shouted. All the girls jumped up and down in victory.

"Alright! Good game girls! Guys, run two miles for losing. Girls, you can head inside to change," Jim said.

I headed inside. "Good game Aelita!" I gave her a high-five.

"You're the one who gave the winning goal," she said as we headed to our lockers.

Suddenly, the lockers cackled with electricity. Smoke came out and headed for Aelita.

"Crap. God, I hate X.A.N.A.," Aelita muttered as she started running.

I ran after her. She seemed like she knew what was going on. She ran behind a building, the smoke going right past her. I ran around the other side of the building and came up behind her. "What's going on here?"

She jumped. "Nothing, Carina." Then she pulled out her phone.

I grabbed her arm. "You know what's going on. Tell me."

She sighed. "Fine, follow me."

* * *

**That's the first chapter. Sorry for my horrible French last names...anyway...p****lease review and tell me what you think! Oh, and if you have the time, check out my other story, X.A.N.A.'s Own. Please?**


	2. Welcome to LYOKO

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL or anything else moonscope and taffy made.**

* * *

Aelita led me through the nearby woods. She called somebody on her phone as we ran. She ran to a clearing where there was a manhole. She started climbing down it. As disgusting as it was, I followed her. There were a couple skateboards and scooters. She grabbed one of the scooters.

"Grab one of the skateboards," Aelita instructed me.

I grabbed one and followed. We went through the sewer to another opening and climbed out. We were on a bridge to a factory. She ran into it and grabbed a hanging rope. She swung down to an old elevator. Against my better will, I grabbed a rope and followed. She pressed a button and the elevator came up. We went down to one of the floors. The door opened up and a giant computer appeared.

"What is that?" I asked.

"LYOKO," she replied simply.

She went to the computer and checked the screen.

"Oh great, X.A.N.A. sent an army," she muttered. She picked up an earpiece and pressed a button.

It didn't take me long to realize that she was talking to Jeremy, one of her friends. I sat on the floor, waiting for something to happen. The door to the elevator suddenly opened. Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, and a Japanese girl I had never seen stepped out.

"Hey Carina. What are you doing here?" Odd asked.

"I followed Aelita," I replied.

Jeremy went over to the computer. "Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita. Head for the scanners."

"Wait. I want to help," I started.

"You can't," Jeremy said simply. "Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization. Transfer Aelita. Scanner Aelita. Virtualization. I brought up your vehicles."

"Jeremy, there's too many. It's going to take forever to get Aelita to the tower," I heard Ulrich say.

"Let me go too, I can help," I pleaded with Jeremy.

He sighed. "Fine. But you can never tell anybody about this. This is a secret that can never be shared. Got it? We'll explain everything later, when this is all over."

"Ok, where do I go?" I asked.

"Take the elevator down. You'll see scanners. Step into one of them. I'll do the rest," Jeremy said.

I ran to the elevator and did as he said. I jumped into the open scanner. The doors closed.

"Transfer Carina. Scanner Carina. Virtualization," I heard Jeremy say. I felt a whoosh of air.

I landed with a thud. Amazingly, I didn't feel any pain. In fact, I didn't feel anything. But for some reason, everything looked strangely familiar. 'I'll focus on that later. Right now, I should find the others,' I thought. I looked around. There were strange trees everywhere. I heard laser fire somewhere nearby.

"That's weird…" Jeremy said from nowhere.

"Where are you? Where am I?" I asked.

"I'm talking to you from the real world. You're in LYOKO, a virtual universe," the voice said.

"Interesting…so…what do I do?" I asked.

"You need to help the others. You should have some sort of weapon," Jeremy told me.

I looked down. That's when I realized I had changed. I had silvery colored sock-like shoes, light green/silver Bermuda shorts, a purple belt, a t-shirt with a silver back and silver short-sleeves with a brownish red v-neck front and gold clasps down the front and was cutoff so that it showed my midriff, silver bands around my wrists and silvery black gloves. There was a simple dagger strapped to my waist. I wondered what my head looked like. I put my hands to my head. I had elf ears and still had blond hair to my waist.

"All I have is a dagger. How can I help with that?" I asked Jeremy.

"Hold on. A file pulled up when you were virtualized. It tells all about your LYOKO character. You should have…shadow…bolts. I'm guessing you can shot shadow bolts," he told me.

"Hmm. Shadow bolts!" I cried, holding my hands in front of me. Nothing happened. "Ummm, shadow!" My hands had this freaky black, green, and purple aura around them. Then a black sphere shot out of my hands and into the distance. "Thanks Jeremy! Where are the others?"

"Not to far from you. But hold on, you're going to need a vehicle. It seems you already have a vehicle, according to your file. Let me see if I can pull it up," Jeremy said.

The air in front of me fizzled. My vehicle showed up. It looked like a snowboard, but had a disk underneath it that made the "snowboard" hover. It was black with white sparkles and a single white star in the middle. "Thanks again!" I said.

"Head south towards the others and hurry! Ulrich and Yumi's life points are almost gone and Odd can't hold out with the many blocks anymore," Jeremy cried.

I jumped on the board and realized I could move it with my thoughts. 'A mind controlled vehicle…AWESOME!' I thought as I headed to where the others were. As I neared the battle, I saw what Jeremy meant by "blocks"; they WERE blocks on legs. They were shooting at a flying purple cat, which at second glance I realized was Odd. There was a pink haired girl, whom I identified as Aelita, flying around and avoiding lasers. There was a shaggy raven haired boy fighting Ulrich and the Japanese girl…Yumi I think her name was. I saw one of the blocks getting ready to fire at Odd.

"Shadow!" I cried, a bolt flying from my hands. It hit the block, making it turn black and exploded.

"What the-" Odd started. I flew right past him and started hitting more blocks with my shadow bolts.

"Hey Jeremy? Whose the chick?" Odd asked.

"Your friend Carina," Jeremy replied.

I watched Odd straighten suddenly. I laughed inwardly; if he could do so he probably would have blushed. She destroyed a couple more blocks. I glanced over at Ulrich and Yumi fighting the shaggy haired boy. I locked eyes with him. His eyes widened for some reason and he mouthed something. I barely made out "Carina." 'How does he know who I am?' I thought as I hit another block. Aelita finally flew towards the tower. She went inside.

"Why'd she do that?" I asked Odd.

"She has to deactivate the tower so X.A.N.A.'s attack in the real world disappears," he told me.

"Huh?" I was so confused.

"Jeremy must not have explained it to you. I'm sure he'll explain it when we get back to Earth," Odd said.

"Hey guys, I'm going to bring you in--No I'm not…" Jeremy sounded thoughtful.

"What's a matter?" Yumi asked as she and Ulrich finally destroyed the shaggy hair guy.

"A new sector was just created," Jeremy replied thoughtfully.

* * *

**Sorry if the plot's a little slow. It gets better later. I'm working on a sequel for X.A.N.A.'s Own and that's kind of my priority right now. I'll update probably tomorrow. Thanks for reading and pretty please review!**

**-K**


	3. Author's Note

OMG I'm ALIVE! :O

So I am really sorry if you thought this was *finally* an update, but it's more of an explanation.

You see, a few months ago my laptop with ALL OF MY STORIES and all of my outlines for future stories DIED. :U

LUCKY FOR YOU, I have an uncle who is a computer wiz. He's also incredibly disorganized. I have given him my laptop, and he proceeded to lose it. But, as we search through the boxes they still have not unpacked from their move, I will find my old laptop and with the help of my uncle, I will recover all of my documents. Yay!

I should be getting a new laptop soon (I have been super saving for a writing laptop), and I will then present you with the updates you have been asking for.

Once again, I AM SUPER SUPER SORRY! Thank you if you're still checking and reading, I will reward your dilligence soon!

P.S. - If you are wondering how I updated this Author's Note, I have ninja-d my uncle's spare computer. *ninja poof* 


End file.
